


The Toll

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Half elf Sasha, Macro/Micro, Troll Nisha, body grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Sasha can't pay the toll for the bridge with coin, but she can with her body.





	The Toll

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179420122150/the-toll

Sasha may have overdone it this time. Guards had chased her for leagues and were not going to let up. The half elf could run for a long while, but not forever like they were inclined to do.

When she saw a bridge in the distance, her energy was renewed and she made for it, ignoring the warning sign staked in the earth. As she crossed over the threshold, the men skidded to a halt, yelling at her. She waved them goodbye as she ran to the other side. When she saw them retreating, she slowed to a walk, triumphant. She’d made it.

The stone carved bridge shook, almost knocking her over. She stumbled, gaping as a troll, twelve feet at least, stood over the bridge. Dirt fell from her like a city rising from the ground.

She’d walked onto a Troll’s bridge. That was not good. Sasha ran for the end of the bridge. If she could touch the ground, the troll would not be able to touch her. She was light on her feet and only had a few more steps to her freedom. But an enormous hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her back to the middle of the bridge. She tried to pull away, but the troll was too strong.

“You must be stupid or desperate to try crossing this bridge without paying the toll,” the female troll growled, leaning down to get level with Sasha. She wore cloths that barely covered her, blending in with her bark colored skin and mossy undertones. Her hair was short and clumped with leaves and dirt.

Sasha was frozen, caught and squeezed tight.

“Well?” the troll asked.

“Desperate,” Sasha finally squeaked. “Please! I apologize for trespassing!”

“You can apologize by paying the toll!” the troll growled.

“I… I have no coin to give…”

“WHAT!?” She bellowed, shaking Sasha. “YOU _DARE_ CROSS MY BRIDGE WITHOUT PAYMENT!?”

Wincing, Sasha pleaded. “Please! There _must_ be an arrangement we can come up with? I could return with payme-”

The troll screamed. “LIKE I WOULD TRUST YOU! No! I know what you’re going to do.” She grinned. “Usually men pay with their lives, but you are no man.”

The troll picked her up under her arms and brought both of them under the bridge. She began to sink into the ground, dragging Sasha with her. Darkness surrounded her and her breath froze for an agonizing moment before soft candle lights met her eyes. She blinked and gasped for breath, sucking in musty air and coughing out dirt.

“When a woman rarely crosses my bridge without payment, I make them pay with their bodies.” She set Sasha on a ledge. “Get undressed.”

“What!?” Her eyes were large and she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You heard me! You must pay and since you have nothing, you will give me your body.” She grinned. “Now strip or I will do it for you.”

Sasha was speechless and she had to think quick. Was what she was hiding worth her body being used? What would the troll do if she found _it_? She swore and began to strip off her clothes, being careful not to jostle anything that would give her secret away.

When she stood naked before the troll, she found the troll had shed her cloths as well. She leaned into Sasha, her large finger poking between her thighs to rub her pussy. Sasha gasped, forced to spread her legs so she wouldn’t fall. The troll smirked.

To Sasha’s surprise, she moaned loudly, her body already becoming undone. The pressure was perfect and she couldn’t help but want to give more access to the large creature.

“They _always_ love me. Always get nice and wet.” The troll grinned and stuck a finger inside Sasha, her large thumb rubbing her clit. It was were almost stretching her as they fucked her, the thumb spreading her lips wide. It was an awkward fit, but the troll expertly made it work, turning Sasha into butter.

She gripped onto the troll’s arm, trying to keep balance. It was the best, most intense and longest orgasm she’d had and then she came again and again. She was at the mercy of this troll’s whim and it didn’t appear that she was even close to being done.

Only when her legs were rubber and she stumbled, did the troll relent. “Your turn to please me now!” She moved so her chest sat level with Sasha.

Sitting on her knees, the half elf held a breast in both her hands and sucked a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the large nub. The troll tossed her head back and moaned loudly. Sasha switched to the other one, having to lean over some, but making it work. The troll thrust her chest out, her hands gripping the ledge on either side of Sasha. She had to admit to herself, the troll was not hideous at all, and watching her react under Sasha’s touch like that was heating her insides.

She pulled away, grabbing Sasha and setting her on the ground where the creature knelt. “Lay on your back right here.” The troll pointed.

Sasha did so, curious about what was going to happen, and more than a little turned on now. She gasped when the giant troll moved so she knelt over Sasha, her pussy lowering. The troll lowered until enough pressure was on her cunt while not crushing Sasha. It was almost half her height. She began to grind on Sasha, pussy lips on either side of her, her clit brushing over her body, warm and wet.

Sometimes the troll would rock over Sasha’s face, blocking out all light and air. This happened when she was about to orgasm and humped the half elf wildly. Her orgasms were intense, showering on Sasha, drenching her. Her body quaked and she pressed hard into Sasha’s body. Then, she’d begin to grind some more, bringing herself to another orgasm. Sasha lay in a puddle of the troll’s orgasms, sopping wet from head to toe.

And she loved it. It was a rush she hadn’t known before. She lay still the entire time, observing with great interest how the troll rode her entire body and what made her go wild.

The troll moved away from her after a long while, smiling wide and content. “You may go.”

Sasha sat up, looking at the troll curiously, hair sopping wet. “What’s your name?”

The troll’s eyes widened and then frowned. “Usually, this is the part where you run away, traumatized.”

Sasha smirked and shrugged. “I’ve never had sex with a troll before. What’s your name?”

Too weary now to care much, she sighed. “Nisha.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” Sasha smiled. She stood, orgasm juice dripping from her. “I’m Sasha, it’s a human name since I was raised in their culture. My mom gave me up right after I was born. Being half elf and human _is_ a disgrace, you know?” she said with a roll of her eyes.

Nisha looked at her plainly. “I don’t care.”

Shrugging, Sasha went to her, resting a hand on the troll’s thigh, her fingers rubbing over the leather-like skin. “It’s no matter. Do you think you could take me up to get dressed?”

Huffing, Nisha did so, watching through half closed lids as Sasha got dressed. The half elf took her time, letting Nisha get a long look at her ass. When she was dressed she smiled. “Thank you, gorgeous! Can you help me down now?”

The troll did so, a confused frown on her face. “You’re not scared like the others.”

Sasha winked. “Hard to be traumatized when you get to provide such a beautiful pleasure to someone so sexy.” She made her way to a doorway as she said this, leaving Nisha more confused than ever.

And once Sasha took care of her _secret_ , she was going to accidentally forget to pay the toll again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
